


Daryl Dixon's Thoughts

by Moviemuncher



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Daryl Dixon, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, The Greene Farm (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviemuncher/pseuds/Moviemuncher
Summary: A little insight into what Daryl Dixon may have thought during season 2 about the Shane/Lori/Rick situation and what he thinks should be done about it.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Rick Grimes
Kudos: 9





	Daryl Dixon's Thoughts

Rick Grimes is a whole different kind of cop than Shane. At least that's what Daryl figures. Maybe Shane used to be different, maybe he used to play nice with others. Daryl couldn't personally picture it, but he and Rick always claim to be best friends, brothers by bond. Not that you'd be able to tell if they didn't say it anymore. Could they work as a team? Sure, the men had entire silent conversations with just their eyes, but there was a tension there now. A subtle kind of automatic flinch every time either of them claimed to be friends. Either way, Rick seemed like the kind of man who hung around the "good cops", the ones deluded into thinking they were reforming the system, actually protecting people instead of turning up twenty minutes too late with nothing but a "we'll look into it" and a crime reference number. Which meant, in Daryl's eyes, that men like Rick would have avoided men like who Shane is now before all of this. Could be why there was tension.

Course it could also be because Shane and Lori had started screwing the minute they thought Rick was out of the picture. Daryl's sure that had to sting. One thing was for sure, neither of the two men were handling it well. Rick seemed hell bent on ignoring it and trying to salvage things and Shane seemed bitter that Lori picked Rick.

It would not be an easy fix, if Shane ever gets over that rejection. If Rick was smart, he'd get rid of Shane and prevent him becoming a problem before he starts. Daryl would, Shane would survive on his own, not like the others. They hadn't learnt enough yet. But Shane, that ruthless look in his eye, like he's dead but his body doesn't know it yet, yeah, he'd be just fine. Hell, he'd probably be better off. 

If not, eventually, eventually they will come to blows. Daryl can practically see it. One day, the little love triangle will collapse and the two men will start fighting. Rick will play defensive, trying to limit the damage to either of them. Shane will go for the kill. Daryl almost expects that Shane would win too, he was bloodthirsty and desperate enough for it. 

Time will tell. 

_________

The farm was gone. 

Daryl tried hard not to be affected but he was. The farm had been a much needed respite. It was welcoming and plentiful, fresh water and a steady supply of food. 

And their weary, ragged group was down even more people. Beth's boyfriend, and the lady Patricia were gone. Andrea hadn't shown up with the rest. Neither had Shane. He looked over the fire as the rest of the group began to ask questions, mainly directed at Rick. Like the man didn't make enough of the tough decisions.

Daryl's half listening though. He's not willing to give his input yet, doesn't really have much to say anyway. He'd do what Rick needed him to do. 

"...I killed Shane…"

Well, colour him surprised. 

"...he was going to kill me and…"

Maybe only half surprised. Shane had gone for the kill, he knew it, and Rick had stopped him. Whilst the others are horrified, Lori clutching Carl to her as she took in the news. 

The tone of conversation changes again, as Rick dares anybody who wants to challenge his leadership to leave and try it without him. See how far they make it. Rick was clearly angry, grieving and upset and still hyped on the adrenaline from escaping the horde. Carol tries to get him to speak up, to lead the others but Rick's done alright by him, and he says so. He actually thinks he respects Rick as the leader now more than he did before. 

The world has changed, and Rick is no longer a cop.


End file.
